Recovery (Genji x Mercy)
by Final-Fiction28
Summary: When Genji Shimada was thought to be killed by his brother, Hanzo, he was really on the verge of death. Genji was revived by Dr. Angela Ziegler, or Mercy, and they get to know each other.
1. The New Ninja

Author Notes: Welcome (back)! This my second story, and im hoping you will enjoy. Since this is my second Overwatch story, I will have a voting poll for what topic my story will be about. Vote here: /UiP7CU That aside, enjoy!

Hanzo had just been called down by his father. "Hanzo, we've noticed that your brother isn't acting like a Shimada. We need you to straighten out your brother, so he too can rule the Shimada empire." Hanzo agreed, knowing he didn't really have a choice.

He confronted his brother, trying to help him be a Shimada. After many of Genji's refusals, things got out of hand. Hanzo threatened to kill Genji, to get him to listen. But when Genji attacked Hanzo, he was forced to kill his brother. Doing so, broke Hanzo's heart. When Hanzo's victory was final, he believed he had killed his brother. In reality, Hanzo left Genji on the verge of death. When Overwatch found Genji, they rushed to get him medical help. Genji was revived by Dr. Angela Ziegler (Mercy), making his body now robotic and enhanced. Genji did not accept his new robotic body, running away from whoever healed him. On his travels, he came to Zenyatta, hoping for help to accept his new body. Zenyatta, doing exactly what Genji had wanted, made him whole. Genji came back to his brother, Hanzo. Not knowing it was his brother, Hanzo attacked him. But this time, Genji was victorious. Genji spared his brother and gave him a second chance. He informed Hanzo that it was him, Hanzo did not believe that the machine standing infront of him was his brother, but he got some proof when Genji left, leaving a pedal they shared behind.

The Story introduction

Genji returned to the place he was healed, as he now knew who healed him. He brought flowers as a 'thank you.' he knocked on the door, recieving an answer from Soldier: 76. "Hey, your the one we found almost dead! Where did you go?!" "I did not accept what you did to me. But thanks to an omnic monk, I am made whole." "Well we need to ask-" Soldier: 76 stopped in the middle of his sentence. "What are you holding?" he asked. Genji responded quickly, "Flowers, for Doctor Ziegler. Its a thanks for healing me." "Alright, well we need to ask for your help in combat. Let this be a thanks for us, allowing your revival." Genji thought for a moment. "It would be my pleasure, sir." "Dont call me 'sir' just call me Jack." Soldier: 76 implied.

"Mercy! Genji Shimada is here to see you." "Oh, let him in!" Mercy responded. Genji entered the room. "Hello Genji, did something go wrong with the transformation of your body, or are in need of medical help? Also, don't worry about telling me where you've been. Jack said he would inform me." "As thanks for reviving me, Doctor, I brought you these flowers." Genji said. He didn't like her, well... he didn't know he did, yet. "Aw, thank you Genji. That's very thoughtful of you." She gave him a smile, but stopped when Jack interrupted. "We're being ambushed! Genji, do what you need to, to get ready. Mercy, get in your Valkarie suit! We need to plan, quickly!"

Jack called every down to the exit. "Alright team, we are currently being attacked by Talon's forces! From what we've seen, they have Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra with them. They do have more, but we didn't identify the rest. Genji, can you handle front line?" "Yes." Genji responded.

Genji handled some of the bigger threats, like Widowmaker. He was reponsible for taking out the large group of smaller threats as well. Mercy was farther back, treating the teams injuries one by one. Jack took a more defensive position, to catch anything the team missed, or to assist. The remaining team members took position in partial of the front line. In the end, Overwatch was victorious, but it was a near loss. Genji recieved a shot to the thigh, and had to get it treated after the battle, due to large amounts of patients.

Genji walked into the office. "Hello Mr. Shimada. Please take a seat." she examined the injury, soon after grabbing a different formula to put inside the caduceus staff. He liked being in the room with her. He didn't really know why, he just assumed it was because she saved him. She glared the beam at genji's injury, the bullet popping out and his foot healed. "Thank you doctor." Genji said. "Can i talk to you when your done treating everyone?" "Of course, Genji." Mercy implied.


	2. Knowledge

Genji walked back into Mercy's office. "What did you need Genji?" "Doctor, I was wondering why you healed me, or I guess why Overwatch did. Im just some random person." Genji asked. "Well, we heard of how intelligent and skilled the Shimada were, and when we saw you, lying there, it was a golden opportunity." "I see, doctor."

Genji and Mercy talked for about an hour, changing topics here and there. Genji cracked a few funny jokes, along with asking questions. Mercy giggled, "Your very funny Genji!" "T-Thank you doctor!" after about five minutes a knock was heard on the door. "What is the hold up, Mercy? You have 9 people waiting to speak with you!" Mercy looked surprised, "Oops, my bad! I'll be right there! It was nice speaking with you Genji, Talk with you later!" "Goodbye doctor." When Genji walked out, all the waiting people game him a confused look. He just shrugged it off.

Until the next month, he and Mercy had long talks, getting to know each other.

Jack called Genji into his office. "Genji, I need to know what you and Mercy are doing in her office. We cant keep having you holding up the line anymore." "We are just talking is all!" Genji made it sound obvious. "I need to know what your talking about." "Mada mada!" Genji shouted. "Genji, I don't even know a damned word in Japanese." "Not good enough! Why should I answer? Look, I won't do it anymore. "Alright Genji, i'll hold you to it."

Genji shortened his conversations with Mercy by about forty-five minutes. By this point, anyway, Genji had some feelings for the doctor, and this time he knew why.

One day during their conversations, Nobody was saying a word until Genji accidentally whispered to himself, "Ai shiteru watashi tachi no kaiwa..." Mercy responded with, "What does that mean Genji?" "Nothing!" Genji quickly said. Truly, he only was thinking of himself saying it, he didn't actually mean it.

When Genji was gone, Mercy sounded out the sentence on her advanced computer, a translation came up as, "I love you and our conversations." Mercy was surprised when she saw this, and yes, this was true. She knew it would be foolish to bring this up, so she didn't.

Genji sat there, thinking. "Why did I say that?! I can't believe that slipped out of my mouth! Well, at least she doesn't know what it means..." Genji also wondered why he was even thinking of himself saying it, he knew he kind of liked her but...

Overwatch was planning an ambush on a large group of terrorists causing havoc in downtown Dorado. Soldier: 76 explained the plan, "Mercy, your job is to protect all of the front line to the best of your ability. These are the people that will be in the front line: Genji, Roadhog, Orisa, Reinhardt, and me. The rest of us will stand behind the front line, finishing all who we see not dealt with by the front line. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hand or said anything. "Alright team, the ambush will commence tomorrow morning, do not be late!" Everyone left to go to their rooms/offices, except Genji, going to Mercy's office.

"Hello, Mercy." Genji said as he walked in. In a happy tone, Mercy responded, "Hello, Genji." "I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I will be training with Zenyatta for the rest of the month. I will bring you something back. Sadly I need to go now before my transportation leaves." Genji waved as he left, Mercy waving back.

"Welcome back, my student." Zenyatta greeted. "Hello, Zenyatta. What will I be learning this Month?" Genji asked. "We will try to unlock your inner potential, Shimada potential. But first I must ask, why do I feel surges of happiness within you?" Genji could've easily lied, but he didn't. "I met this Woman and... She's nice and beautiful..." "Say no more, I understand. Let's commence our training."

It was from here that Genji learned the technique of the Dragon Blade.

 _1 Month Pass_

Genji had learned to control and wield the Dragon Blade, Overall Mastering it. Mercy, on the other hand, was bored of her job, she had no one to talk to especially. She missed her talks with Genji as much as putting the day he returned on the calendar. Now that Genji is returning, Mercy is excited for a less boring job.

The date is Monday, February 12.

Genji has returned with his new ability. Jack has to test him, to make sure his trip wasn't a waste. "Alright, Genji. Choose how many bots you want to test on: 50 - 125" To Jack surprise, he chose 125 bots. Jack was astonished when genji quickly and flawlessly took out all the bots using his Dragon Blade, Getting him a S on Effectiveness. "Well Genji, you have proved the worth of your trip without a doubt. Do whatever you need to now."

Genji brought Mercy a fragment of the Nepal building, as a souvenir. "Thank you Genji. Can you tell me about your travels?" They talked about Genji's travels and experiences. He also informed her Zenyatta would be visiting the following week.


End file.
